1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction adhesion-type holder which holds workpieces on a stage, that has a heating means, by way of vacuum suction adhesion.
2. Prior Art
In bonding machines, for example, workpieces such as substrates and lead frames, etc. are placed on a bonding stage that is provided with a heating element. With keeping the workpieces in position on the bonding stage by vacuum suction adhesion, wire bonding, chip bonding, etc. are performed. A bonding machine of this type is described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 57-49388.
In this prior art, since the air surrounding the bonding stage is heated by the bonding stage and is sucked into the vacuum pump, the pump tends to be damaged. Accordingly, the piping system used in the bonding machine must be heat-resistant, which is generally expensive.